


christmas cheer

by vvelna



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvelna/pseuds/vvelna
Summary: Behind-the-scenes of the blindfolded drawing video for the 2017 advent calendar.





	christmas cheer

**Author's Note:**

> bingo never ends. bingo is forever. the prompt for this fic was "video behind-the-scenes."

Phil’s got his favorite Christmas jumper on. There’s a stack of crisp white printer paper and a black felt-tip marker ready on the table.

“Dan! Come on!”

Dan shuffles in on bare feet, clad in his potato sack jumper. They’re both wearing pajama bottoms.

“You’re not wearing a Christmas one?”

“Nah.”

Phil frowns but doesn’t push it. He knows Dan isn’t feeling his best. He barely slept last night and struggled to get out of bed that morning.

Dan stretches and yawns. “So how’s this working anyway?”

“We’re going to draw Christmassy things, but…wait for it… _blindfolded_.”

Dan smiles. It’s a small, perfunctory smile, but Phil decides it still counts. Then Dan spots Phil’s emoji pajamas hanging over the back of a chair and groans.

“Phil, why do we have to keep using those hideous things? It’s not like we don’t own any actual blindfolds.”

“You want our fans to know we own blindfolds?”

He sighs. “Valid point.”

“I’ll go first, okay? You can film me with my phone.”

He presses the phone into Dan’s hand and ties the pajamas around his face. But he isn’t sitting at the table yet.

“Oh. I can’t see.”

Dan cackles then, and it’s natural and not the least bit forced. Phil unties the pajamas and lays them out on the table.

“Alright, Danny. Get it together. Oh! I almost forgot!” Phil hurries out of the room.

“What now?” Dan sighs. There’s more life in his voice, a soft fondness rising up through the weariness. They’re making progress.

Phil returns with a slightly crumpled piece of paper, which he hands to Dan.

“I made a list of all kinds of Christmassy things for us to draw. We can pick random ones for each other so it’ll be a surprise.”

Dan scans the list. “Phil, there’s definitely not enough things on here.”

“We can make up more as we go along. It’ll be exciting!”

Dan rolls his eyes but smiles. It’s a good one. Double points for that smile, Phil thinks.

“Alright, get in the damn chair and let’s do this.”

*

They only film one drawing each. A short and sweet video that Phil will put up unlisted when they release the advent calendar. He knows more than just the people who buy the calendar will see it, as the link gets shared around, but little personal touches and perks go a long way with their audience.

The rest of the drawings are created amidst soft giggles from both of them, sporadic hyena laughs from Dan, and quiet wheezing from Phil as they watch each other struggle with the prompts.

Phil teases Dan by pulling a sheet of paper out from under him while he draws. He calls Phil a dirty snake and demands a retry, which Phil benevolently grants him. Dan gets back at him by swiping the marker across his cheek while he’s blindfolded, leaving a long black mark. He runs to the bathroom to look at it the mirror. Dan stands in the doorway shaking with laughter while Phil splashes water on his face and rubs vigorously at the mark.

When they’ve completed all the drawings, they spread them out on the floor and sit next to each other, surveying the fruits of their labor.

“These are terrible,” Dan says.

“Not exactly museum worthy.”

Dan picks up the first drawing—Phil’s attempt at Santa Claus—and smiles softly.

“This was a really good idea,” he says, still looking at the drawings.

Phil looks at him and knows that it was.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading have a great day
> 
> [ reblog/like on tumblr ](https://velvetnautilus.tumblr.com/private/178960589690/tumblr_pggfjuRxRV1wm9q5f)


End file.
